


Tidy Your Room!

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hallucinations, Set between TFA and TLJ, tidy home tidy mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: After his defeat at the end of TFA, a restless Kylo finds himself confronted by Darth Vader and told in no uncertain terms to clean up his act.





	Tidy Your Room!

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a prompt by ysabetwordsmith who wanted "Fanfic of someone making Kylo Ren go clean his room because he is acting like a pouty teenager instead of a respectable martial artist."

"Kylo Ren."

The voice was ominous. Kylo grunted, turned over and tried to go back to sleep. The blankets slid back and at the touch of the cool air against his skin, Kylo found himself awake and on alert.

His lightsaber was in his hand with the merest thought. "Who's there?"

"You must know."

Kylo turned his head and saw his grandfather, who was vaguely transparent and examining the mangled mask he'd worn as Darth Vader.

"Grandfather!" Kylo jumped out of bed, a gleeful smile on his face.

"You are a disgrace to the Jedi Order," Vader intoned.

Kylo's face fell. The lightsaber lit up, humming as it did so.

"You are too quick to anger," Vader said. "Too reckless. Too emotional. Too untidy."

It was proof that Vader was right that Kylo had to fight rage at these words. He choked back his first response, sought to master his emotions, but couldn't help asking, "Too untidy?"

"Yes." Vader waved one ghostly hand at the room. "To master the Force, one must master themselves. This room shows how scattered your thoughts are. You must organise this space to show me that you are capable of tidying your mind. Only then will you gain the true power you seek."

Kylo frowned. The lightsaber turned off. "Are you telling me to tidy my room?"

His father had tried that a few times. It had never ended well.

But if Grandfather needed him to do it....

"Do you wish another defeat? You barely survived the skirmish with the rebel and the untrained girl," Vader said and Kylo lowered his head, hiding the scar.

"No, Master Vader." Grandfather seemed too informal to use this time.

"Then begin to train harder," Vader said. "Beginning with a clean and organized room that shows an organised person."

There was silence and when Kylo looked up, the ghost of his grandfather was gone. Still tired, still not fully recovered from his injuries, he went back to bed and fell back to sleep for an hour or several, he had no way of knowing.

When he did wake, he pondered if it had been a dream, a hallucination from the pain-meds, or a true visitation.

But Kylo began that day by stripping off the bed himself, remaking it for himself as any recruit would, not relying on the staff. He cleaned off every surface, tidied away everything into its proper place, even scrubbed the floor despite the fact there were droids to do that on a daily basis.

When he was done, he took a shower and dressed with care, combing his hair and smoothing down his collar.

He gave himself a brief nod in the mirror. A clean room, a tidy appearance, an organised mind. Grandfather was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I found Kylo emo and annoying when I first watched TFA, but I have since read a lot of meta written by people about Kylo as an abuse survivor, and the supporting information from novelisation and interviews; also I read some more fic, and when I watched TLJ there had been a shift and I was ready for Kylo and Rey to rule together (there's some good 'Rey says yes fic' on AO3!). I think TFA should have done more to show Kylo in a better light, show us the reasons for his outbursts instead of relying on people seeking out the extra materials, but I also recognise that I was hurt by Han's death in TFA, his character being one of the first I ever had a crush on, and that in hindsight I wasn't being objective.


End file.
